<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Night Locked Up by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728388">One Last Night Locked Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Randomness, Short One Shot, Shuhei is a Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuhei is scared shitless that Grimmjow is being transferred and so in order to get the idiot out of his system, he goes to track him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Night Locked Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a police officer was the closest Shuhei had gotten to his childhood dream of becoming a hero. He did his job well and he did it right, but ever since he had cross paths with a certain gangster locked behind bars. Shuhei wasn't the sort to talk with the cellmates unless they acted up, but there had always been a difference with, "kitty," he always growled under his breath. How those two managed to grow closer enough to being almost friends, even with the situation, was impressive.</p><p>The moment he had heard the news that his favorite blue-haired male was being transferred, he didn't know he found his legs dragging him down to his cell and unlocking it. He didn't know whether to hit Grimmjow for making his heart hurt or- But the answer was made for him. Crying out when he was slammed against the cell wall, he keened and tried to return the kiss attack only to yelp staring wide eyed at finding himself handcuffed. Fuck.</p><p>"Dammit, you-!" He hissed, face looking pained and stressed as he ignored his locked hands to kiss the man once more. Shuhei had no idea that Grimmjow was actually being released tomorrow, not truly transferred.<br/>
<br/>
Grimmjow hated cops. Hated them... they had ruined his dream of becoming something like a hero... and then they locked him up when he decided he’d to take justice in his own hands. Yeah he saved those kids, but now he was locked up.</p><p>He hadn’t intended on falling for a cop.</p><p>But fuck. This one.</p><p>He was excited. Behaved himself. Did the work. No fighting...</p><p>And he had his release date moved forward.</p><p>Well. He had to finally fuck this cop — and give him the good news.</p><p>Growling, he dragged him into his cell, handcuffed him and immediately started stripping the other. “I’m gonna leave my mark on you.” He purred. “Then you’re gonna give me yer number... ‘cause guess what, cop?” He grinds his hips against the other. “I get out tomorrow~”</p><p>Hisagi’s eyes bulged as his heart immediately quickened. He'd been struggling all day with the news that the man was leaving only to find out that this idiot was being let go tomorrow. Tomorrow! "...y-you!" He snarled, only to growl out brokenly. "I-I thought you were freakin' leaving and you just now told me that!?" He hissed only to moan shakily when their hips ground together, creating more friction.</p><p>"Damn you…..Damn you." He repeated only to try to reach out for Grimmjow, but that was impossible with the handcuffs.<br/>
<br/>
“Heh.. thought I’d surprise ya.” Grimmjow loved his head between Shuhei’s arms, letting him hold him, “Oi, we can be together. Really together... not in the shadows.” He whispered, kissing the other. “I got my place ... you could visit...” he kissed the cop’s neck.</p><p>“We could make a go of it.” He was soon done in stripping them both. Then his cock was teasing the other’s hole, “Can I leave my scent on you...?”<br/>
<br/>
"Do it." Shuhei whispered, rocking his hips needily. He didn't care that this would be one of their drier fucks, because all he wanted was to completely feel the other’s skin against his. "Mark me up..scent whatever. Just freakin' claim me." Grimmjow grinned, rubbing his moist tip against the other’s heat before slowly pushing inside. He moaned lowly, biting Hisagi’s shoulder to muffle his sounds as he sunk in deeper.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmnnn-!" The cop groaned under his breath but managed to muffle it by sharply biting his bottom lip. The only sound that was really heard was the chains on his handcuffs rattling a bit. Soothing Hisagi, Grimmjow kissed his lover, tongue tangling with his as he started to slowly start to thrust in and out of the cop. This was a tamer fuck, but hey they might as well enjoy their last fuck in this hell of a jail. He’d make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...this is a little incomplete, but it's something that I've had sitting for ages in my docs, and I figured I might as well post it. Hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>